Airbenders in Love
by Fadedwriterpiece
Summary: Commissioned by Prono1990. Aang learns that Ty Lee is actually an airbender and convinces her to let him train her. They become good friends and more after Ty Lee finds him masturbating. Please Comment.


Airbenders in Love

Commissioned by Pronon1990.

Aang flew down to Kyoshi's Island on Appa. The bell rung as the Avatar approached. Appa landed in front of the growing crowd with the Kyoshi's Warriors out in front. The crowd cheered as Aang jumped off of his flying bison.

Suki stepped forward. "Aang, what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to Ty Lee." The bald monk pointed to the girl who was dressed up like his past reincarnation.

She pointed herself. "Me?"

Aang stepped up to her. "It's really important." Momo flew on top of Aang and wrapped around his head.

-M-

Aang and Ty Lee sat in the training hall in front of each other. "You're an airbender."

"What!?" Ty Lee leaned forward. "How did you know about that? I've kept that secret from everyone even Azula."

"Suki, contacted me when she caught you doing some airbending a few nights ago," Aang answered. He gestured his hand around as he talked. "I can't believe another airbender actually exist other than me." He placed his hand on his chest.

"But I'm a Kyoshi Warrior now," Ty Lee said. "I have friends here."

"But we're the last of our kind if we don't carry on the air nomads traditions our culture will be completely gone," Aang said. "Please for their sake won't you come with me to train. I'm a master airbender so I can teach you everything I know."

Ty Lee stared at him for a moment.

-M-

Ty Lee twirled through the spinning wind gates of the Southern Air Temple. She moved with such grace and speed it was like watching a leaf dance. She made it to the other end of the gate and spun out. Aang awaited her on the other side.

"That was amazing!" Aang said.

Ty Lee spun around and went into a bow. "Why thank you." She then stood up and looked at the younger teenager. "So what do we do next?"

"How about I teach how to use the air scooter," Aang exclaimed.

"Sure!"

-M-

The two raced through the temple grounds on their own scooters. They laughed like fools as they climbed up every wall and ran down every staircase. They made it up to a balcony before they leaped off of the spinning air.

They looked out at the open sky just as the sun started to set. Huge open smiles were on their faces as they walked up to the stone railing. They placed their hands down on it. "This is so beautiful," Ty Lee commented.

"I know," Aang said. He looked over at the female airbender. "I'm really glad you decided to come train with me."

"Me too," Ty Lee said. It had been a month since the girl had left the Kyoshi Warriors to start training with Aang. They had quickly become good friends. Ty Lee also seemed to have a talent for bending as she picked up on everything he taught her.

They both looked back toward the sunset.

-M-

Later that night, Ty Lee was exploring the halls as she wasn't ready to go to sleep just yet. She then heard moaning come from down the hall. "What's that?" She headed in the noise's direction. The moans grew louder.

The door to Aang's room was cracked open. Candlelight peered into the hall. "Ty Lee," she heard her name being called.

Ty Lee got nervous. "Aang," she whispered. She moved up to the door and opened it. "Are you ok?"

Aang's clothes were down on the floor by the bed. Aang himself laid on top of his bed with his eyes closed as he stroked his cock, moaning out Ty Lee's name. Ty Lee covered her mouth and blushed. She gasped.

The girl's voice snapped Aang out of his fantasy and back into reality. He opened his eyes and looked over to the door. He saw that the girl was watching her. He putted his hands down on the bed and sat up. "Ty Lee, I can explain."

Ty Lee lowered her hand down. "Aang, why were you calling out my name when you were masturbating?"

Aang blushed and shifted his eyes away from the girl. "B-because, I…" Aang was more than embarrassed by the situation and didn't want to make things worst. The silence between them only made it worst. He faced forward, looking straight in her eyes, leaning forward. "Because I love you!"

Ty Lee just stared at him. Aang swallowed hard. He lowered his head down, placing his hands on top of his head. He shut his eyes. He shouldn't have said anything. He should have been more careful. He was a complete idiot.

Suddenly he felt soft lips press against his and hands lifting up his head. Aang opened his eyes to see to his surprise Ty Lee in front of him. He dropped his hands down, accepting the kiss. Ty Lee moved her hands up to his cheeks. Aang placed his hands on top of her shoulders.

They broke their kiss. "Are you sure about this?" Aang asked.

Due to the rules on here read the rest on Deviantart and Hentai Foundry. You can find links to my other profiles on my profile page.

-Please Comment-


End file.
